xoxo,Destiny Hope
by MileySwag
Summary: twoshotxx Maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other. But for now it was a good ride,I'd rather loved than never loved at all thanks for the fairytale. We only get one.
1. Chapter 1

xxOneshotxx

Here I lay in my room,on bed wondering what I did to deserve so much pain. He was the cause of it. It was always him.  
I swore to myself he would never be the reason I would fall. But there he was breaking me slowly.

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe_

''Mi,take a walk with me.'' He grabbed my hand,leading me on as we followed the stars. Sounds like a fairytale. Well this is reality,  
and my reality doesn't have a happy ever after.

**OceanUp post; 2/08 Nelena's Disneys Hottest New Couple**

''I'll always love you Mi forever and ever.'' I believed it all. It's always hard to let go to the ones you love. Even harder for me,once I love someone I can't let them go. They become like a drug to me. But,Nick, Nick was my air. And all this time without him,I couldn't breathe.  
I'll move on though,I know I can.

_And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

I can't cope.I need someone to love me,someone to tell me I'm beautiful someone to keep me going. Don't all us girls need that?  
Don't we all **deserve** that special someone.

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect,  
I need love nothing in between_

Hes sorry,for breaking a promise. Hes sorry for hurting me. And hes sorry for dating her.

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see '  
Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
And now I'm gone_

But I'm done,I'll fine love again somehow,someday.

_**Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again**_

--

So,I turn up the radio in the car when I pass by the Jonases' house with Love Story by Taylor Swift blasting in my ears,because I know someday I'll have this.

_Maybe you'll call me someday  
Here the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had  
__A world of chances, for you_

Maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other.  
But for now it was a good ride,I'd rather loved than never loved at all, thanks for the fairytale.  
We only get one.

xoxo -Destiny Hope.

a/n: I worked really hard on this so please Review (:


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later,

**I guess I'm the bad guy in all of this. The one to blame for everything. I love her,I broke her,and now I can't have her.**

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw them in the backseat leave without a second glance  
But somehow I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life_

''Miley.'' I grabbed her wrist,as she slowly faced me tears falling. ''I'm leaving Nick,not just you but everything I'm flying back to Tennessee.'' ''Mi,please don't go. I love you.'' I knew the words were worthless she was already gone.

If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips.

_You're driving all your friends out  
To a speed you cannot follow and soon you will be on your own  
But somehow I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life_

**I left everything,Disney,my brothers,our music,our fans. It meant nothing without her,so I flew to Tennessee.**

''Nick,you can't be here. I'm sorry,we just can't work right now.'' Her voice cracked. I nodded knowing she was right. I couldn't let go everything for her. I wanted to,but it wasn't that wasn't simple.

_I did all I could  
And I gave everything  
But you had to go your way and that road was not for me_

--

**Year 2079**

I watched her grow,live,fall in love. I'll always remember and cherish the memories we shared. I know some people might say,what are you doing? Move on with your life. Of course I can move on. I'm human,I can do things to take my mind off of her. But not completely.  
When she said goodbye,I knew it wasn't forever. And I know now it isn't forever,but for now I'll have to wait. I will wait till God comes and takes me. So hear I sit 76 years old,watching the beautiful brown haired blue eyed girl I fell in love with at 13 fade slowly. I grab her hand and hold it tightly.

Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.

And just like that,the room feels with a high pitched beep indicating that shes gone. Doctors walk in slowly,not bothering to save her knowing shes already gone. They cover her body,everything but her face before they leave the room I give her a kiss on her forehead,  
as I sing the words that I know she can hear.

_So turn right into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might fall off this track sometimes  
**hope to see you at the finish line**_

_a/n: Review please and thanks. Follow me on twitter /these4wallsxxxx_


End file.
